Puppy Sitting
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Dick gets a puppy without permission and needs someone to look after it until he can convince Bruce to let him keep it. ENTER WALLY. Eventual KF x Rob because I can't keep them just friendship. Just for fun. T for a couple of swears.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **These characters don't belong to me. I just love them and like to write silly stories featuring them.

_A/N: _I have no idea where this story came from. Not. At. All. This has _never_ occurred to me before, and it just randomly popped into my head so I started writing it. Obviously it's going to be KF x Rob at some point in the future, and I have a pretty good idea how I'm going to do that, but for now they're just friends and Wally's being an incapable idiot. Oh, Wally!

Hope you enjoy it!…

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Rob, I can't."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase."

"No."

"Come on, Wally. It's only for a few days. Just until I convince Bruce and Alfred to let me keep him."

"Rob, I can't, and you know it."

"Why not?"

"Do you have any idea how much Barry would _freak out_ if he found out."

"It's only a puppy; it's not the end of the world."

"Barry hates dogs. No dogs is like the _only _rule he's _ever _given me. He never gives rules about _anything_! Aunt Iris takes care of rules!"

"He's not a dog, he's a puppy."

Scowl. "No."

"…Wally, _please_," Dick whined, trying to catch Wally's gaze. His eyes were growing larger by the second, his eyebrows beginning to crease as he began initiating his 'puppy dog expression.' No, no, _no_. Wally's eyes diverted to the floor. He had _zero _tolerance to Dick's sad face, and he was _not _in the mood to be beaten by the little brat. He would just stare at the floor. "Dude," Dick said, tapping his arm. "Look at me!"

"_No_!"

"Why?"

"You're doing the _eye thing_!" Wally cried.

He could feel Dick smirking without even having to look up. "Eye thing?"

"The _eye thing_!" he repeated, far too high-pitched. "All big and sad and _stuff_."

"Waallyyy!"

"No, Dick."

"Just because you can't stand my adorable face."

"I didn't say tha-" Wally made the mistake of looking up and internally cursed himself as Dick's gaze latched onto his own. He was _definitely_ doing the eye thing. His head was tilted down slightly, his raven hair and big blue eyes standing out against his grey, dismal surroundings. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his bottom lip was poking out slightly in a little pout. He glanced down at the puppy in his arms and then back up to Wally.

Undeniably, Wally's heart melted.

"I hate you," Wally murmured, and the younger boy frowned. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. I just got him this morning from the animal shelter. He had previous owners, but I don't know what they called him."

"Okay, well I guess I'll just call him Jeff, or something-"

Dick gasped slightly. "_Really_? Ohmygod, thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

Robin launched himself at his best friend, wrapping an arm around his best friend's chest while still keeping one arm around the puppy he was holding. Wally sighed, slowly returning the hug. "Okay, but you owe me one," Wally said in Dick's hair after a few seconds.

"Uh, no," Robin said stepping back immediately and leaving Wally feeling suddenly cold. "This is one of the many favours that you owe _me_."

Wally frowned. "_Ugh_. Fine, but this counts as two favours."

"Deal. I'll be back in a few days to pick him up," Dick agreed, and near enough dropped the poor puppy into Wally's arms.

"Uh, okay?" He regretted not mentioning that he had no idea how to look after an animal.

Dick grinned, before turning back down the driveway. "And, uh, KF?"

"Yeah…"

"Seriously. Thanks."

He smiled softly, and Wally's heart skipped a beat. _Damn that boy._

* * *

_A/N:_ That was kind of short, but it was only a prologue so…review? please? :D


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer:** Me no own characters. Sorry.

_A/N: __**This is kind of important so you don't hate me! **_Just so you know, I have never owned a dog, or any animal other than a fish for that matter. So Wally, also having very little experience with animals, is going into this as blind as I am. For obvious reasons if at any point I need to I will look up how to _actually _look after a puppy but right now I'm just going to make him do whatever the hell comes into my head that seems a reasonably Wally solution to the problems he gets into. Okay? Good! Don't hate me. This is probably the worst idea for a story since I don't know what I'm doing but… *shrugs* I don't care.

* * *

_**Day One**_

This damn thing had to leave. _Now._

It had barely been here for a day and it had already single-handedly managed to destroy almost the entire house. What was _wrong_ with this dog? It wasn't enough for it that it raided the kitchen and ended up with food all over itself_ and _the rest of the kitchen. No, it then had to go and puke all over the coach and shit on Wally's bedroom carpet.

It was now banished to the bathtub after having food washed out of it's fur, the surface being fairly easy to clean and the sides being too high for the little demon to climb out.

"Wally?" Wally winced slightly, frozen to the spot. He chewed on his lip, wondering what his Aunt must be thinking as she watched her nephew kneeling on the floor, mopping up milk. He'd only been working on the kitchen for a few minutes, thinking that it would- despite being the biggest mess- be the easiest to explain. "Had a little accident?"

"_Uh_. You could say that, yeah." Wally still just stared at the floor, not wanted to give his Aunt any other reason to punish him than the one she already had.

"Need a hand?"

Wally sighed, glancing behind him to where his Aunt was leaning against the doorframe, her eyes searching around the room with an expression that hinted confusion, horror and the tiniest bit of concern.

"No, it's fine," Wally replied, showing her the cloth he was holding. "I'll do it."

"Even with your super speed it'll take you about 3 days, Wals. You need a hand."

Wally grimaced at the idea of spending three days cleaning the kitchen. Things to do. Places to go. People to see. "Well, if you insist..."

Aunt Iris laughed a little, rolling her eyes and heading to the cupboard to get the dustpan and brush. "So…" she began as she knelt down to sweep up, "are you going to tell me what happened or do I not want to know?"

Wally shrugged. "I think I'll just leave it to your imagination."

"That bad?"

"Kinda."

"Maybe it's best I don't know, then."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Oh my _god_, Jeff!" Wally shrieked, his expression one of disgust. The puppy looked up at him sorrowfully. "Do you have bowel problems?"

He picked the puppy up and practically dropped him on the floor, before turning back to the dump in the bath and staring at it with trepidation and disgust. There was no way out. He _had _to clean it. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm the urge to smash his fist into the wall in frustration. That _damn _Robin! Forcing himself to move, Wally reached over and turned the tap on full blast, trying not to retch up his dinner as the water- now turned brown- turned the poop into slush and sloshed back down the drain.

"You are a disgusting animal," he told the puppy, who responded only by jumping up to grab Wally's leg with his paws and barking happily. Wally sighed (actually, it was more like a growl), and turned back to the bath, which was still a disgusting shade of brown.

He really didn't want to have a bath any time soon. Showers were clearly the way forward.

Wally considered his options for a second, before moving over to the cupboard under the sink. The puppy trotted after him happily, barking and jumping around his legs, nearly tripping him over. Wally ignored him and leaned down, grabbing the toilet cleaner and the brush. He held them and exhaled through his mouth. "I will not be sick," he assured himself, and the puppy beside him barked.

"Okay, Jeff. You stay over there," Wally said, nudging the puppy over to the other side of the bathroom with his leg before going back to the bath.

_Bark_.

Okay. He could ignore that. He breathed slowly, continuing to work on the bath while restraining himself from puking.

_Bark. Bark._

Wally paused in his cleaning, closing his eyes for a second. He didn't _usually _lose his temper over nothing but this puppy sure as hell knew how to be irritating and he was already growing sick of it.

"Shut up, Jeff. I'm trying to clean up your mess."

_Bark. _

"…"

_Bark_.

"_Jeff_," Wally growled warningly. There was a silence, and Wally returned to his cleaning, which was turning out to be surprisingly successful. The bath was turning back to its normal shade of white quicker than he had expected it to. He sprayed on a little more just to be sure, and turned the taps back on to wash it down. Much bett-

_CRASH_.

Wally froze, fearing what he would see if he turned around.

_Please be nothing terrible please be nothing terrible please don't have broken anything please nothing be broke please please please plea-_

"_JEFF!_"

* * *

"R-Rob, I can't do this!" Wally cried down the phone, his voice muffled by the cushion his head was shoved into.

"What?" Robin replied, and Wally could almost hear his smirk. "Dude, I can't hear you." Wally moaned mournfully and forced his head out of the cushion, his fingernails scraping aggressively against the material as he did.

"_I can't do this, Dick_!" Wally screamed down the phone, running his other hand through his already puffed out hair. It had been an hour since the bathroom incident and Wally swore he was close to losing it. His expression was one of frantic desperation and frustration, his hair stuck out at odd angles he'd messed it up so many times and his clothes were ruffled and even messier than usual.

"What do you mean you can't do this?"

"That _thing _is a _DEMON_."

"He's a _puppy_."

"He shit on my carpet."

There was half a second pause as Robin restrained his laughter before he lost control and Wally had to hold the phone away from his ear slightly is was so loud. "Oh, my gosh," Dick cried between intervals of giggling. "That's hilari-"

"And in the bath."

Dick stopped laughed quite abruptly. "…what was he doing in the bath?"

"I put him there," Wally replied, not even bothering to explain properly.

"Well then that was your own fau-"

"He was sick on the downstairs couch."

"Ooh." Dick winced slightly. "Barry's favourite couch as we-"

"He trashed the kitchen."

"He probably just hung-"

"He trashed my bathroom."

Dick sighed and Wally knew there was an eye-roll in there. "Where is he now?"

"In a box."

"_In a box_?"

"It has air holes."

"Take him out of that box, right _now_!" Dick ordered, sounding like he might start hyperventilating at any second. "Have you even taken him for a walk?"

"You didn't tell me I had to take him for a walk," Wally murmured.

"He's a _dog_! All dogs need to be taken for walks!"

"I told you! I know _nothing_ about dogs!"

"_Google it_! And _take him out of that box_!"

Dick hung up the phone and Wally dropped it on the floor, his face falling back into the cushion. Why did he ever agree to this? Oh yeah. _Dick_. Why would he do absolutely _anything _for Dick? _That_ was the question he should be trying to work out an answer to.

* * *

_A/N: _Personally, I found writing this exceptionally fun, but I'm not sure if it's any good so…review? :'D


	3. Day Two

**Disclaimer: **Again. I do not own any of these characters. *sad face*

_A/N: _Oh look! It's a new chapter! Yay! This chapter and the next one is for my Wally, so she doesn't hate me anymore. (I forgot to tell her that I'd actually uploaded this…oops.) So, WALLY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. FRIENDS FOREVS. – Artie

**Warning: **this chapter has got a few swears in it. Just saying because I got yelled at for it by some person once. It wasn't fun.

* * *

**_Day Two_**

"Okay, buddy. Come on, we're going for a walk," Wally said, yawning loudly as he strolled back into his bedroom, sipping at his glass of orange juice before leaving it on the computer desk with no intention of finishing it. It tasted of toothpaste.

It was 8 o'clock, according to the clock by Wally's bedside, and his Aunt and Uncle were still not out of bed. Iris because it was her day off, and Uncle Barry because they'd been on patrol the night before and he probably wouldn't wake up for another hour or so. Really, all Wally wanted to do at 8 o'clock in the morning was sleep, but he'd already been out once this morning, having been down to the pet store to buy some supplies to look after his newly acquired puppy so he might as well find some use for them.

Even if they were totally not worth the money and he was _so _going to get Dick to pay him back from everything that he'd bought.

Wally picked up the box that held the puppy and headed down to the kitchen.

"Okay, Jeff. I'm going to need you to stay still for a sec," Wally told the puppy as he slowly removed him from the box and placed him onto the kitchen floor. Much to Wally's surprise the puppy made no attempt to move from his spot, only turning his head to stare at Wally with big brown eyes.

Wally grabbed the collar from the bag, opening it up and carefully placing it around the puppy's neck. Again, the puppy made no attempt to move, staying perfectly still and acting perfectly well behaved as Wally fastened the collar and clipped the lead onto it. However, all thoughts of fondness or even tolerance towards the puppy were then diminished as Wally let go of the puppy's collar and was immediately attacked in the face by two paws, complete with surprisingly sharp puppy claws.

"_Fuck_!" Wally cried, pushing the puppy back down the floor and glaring at him. "You are _truly_ evil."

The puppy blinked up at him and Wally glared deeper, he would _not _be fooled by that seemingly innocent face. It was hiding _pure evil_.

He wondered briefly whether he was going insane.

* * *

Wally was finding the walk strangely pleasant.

He was just wandering around, not particularly going anywhere at all. He walked wherever his feet happened to take him; not even really properly concentrating on his surroundings. There was no one around apart from early morning business men and other dog walkers, so the only thing that could be really heard were his own footsteps and an occasional car driving a few corners away. The puppy was trotting by his side happily, not making a single noise, leaving Wally able to think.

Not that he even had anything particularly interesting to think about as he walked. Mainly just what the rest of his team-mates were doing while he was walking. He presumed most of them would still be sleeping. Unless they were like him and they had a dog to walk, of course. He wondered how many of them had pets. He knew Dick didn't, unless you counted the puppy he was currently walking. He wondered whether Dick had been able to convince Alfred and Bruce to let him keep the puppy yet. He wondered just about Dick in general. Would he be sleeping now? Would he be eating breakfast? What would he be eating? Probably something hopelessly healthy.

He smiled to himself, and then found himself wondering what his best friend would be doing if he was with him. If they were walking along the street together. He wondered whether they would be talking, or walking in silence. It was early morning so Rob would be in a really good mood (he's a very morning person, while Wally is really not) and would probably try to start up some kind of conversation. He'd stop though, after a while. He knew full well that Wally wasn't a morning person and after the first couple of conversation starters Wally knew that Dick would nudge him in the arm, laughing lightly, before falling silent and walking comfortably beside him without saying anything.

That was the best thing about Rob. He never questioned anything; he never bothered asking questions that he already knew the answer to. No pointless: 'you tired?', 'you want me to stop talking?' Just understanding and agreement. And Dick understood Wally more than anyone.

There was a little tugging on the lead then and Wally stopped and waited, presuming the puppy just wanted to pee or poop or…something. When a familiar movement at the end of the lead didn't start up again after a few seconds Wally turned back and found the puppy sat on the ground, staring up at him.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked, crouching down. The puppy answered by simply looking left- towards the park. Wally let out a little chuckle. "You really are a clever little thing." He shook his head slightly, and the puppy stared at him expectantly. "You want me to let you off the lead?" The puppy stared, and Wally grinned. "Come on then."

He stood up and led the puppy across the road and through the park gates, heading straight towards the large field straight ahead of them.

"Okay, I'm trusting you," he said, pointing at the puppy as they reached the grassy area. He wasn't sure what he was trusting the puppy to do, exactly, but he was trusting him anyway.

He knelt down to undo the puppy's lead, and took it away. The puppy watched him for half a second, like he was waiting for permission. But before Wally could give it he went leaping off across the field. Wally stood up, watching the puppy run. For something so fast he didn't exactly look stable. He waited- figuring that at some point the puppy would turn around and come running back to him.

He didn't. He just kept running.

Wally's eyes widened. "Wait! _Jeff_! _JEFF_!" He watched as the puppy reached the other end of the field and just kept running, crossing the path and into the next patch of grass heading towards the tennis courts. Wally made a run for it.

The puppy was god damn _fast_. He just never seemed to stop. Wally cursed himself for being currently unable to use his speed, being in a public place. By the time he reached the tennis courts, the puppy had already changed directions slightly and was heading for the kids playground, straight across the flowerbeds. Wally took off after him, leaping over the flowers as he went.

"Oi, you!" a gardener yelled as he went past. "Control your damn dog!"

"He's not _mine_!" he yelled back, then after a few seconds he slowed down, now unable to see the puppy. "GOD DAMN IT! CURSE YOU, ROB!" Wally reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He was exhausted, and angry, and hungry, and confused, and he needed to yell at the cause of all his current problems. He dialled the number.

_This person is currently unavailable. _

"ROB, PICK UP THE _DAMN PHONE,_" Wally screamed at the phone, stomping his foot against the grass in frustration. "I just lost your damn _puppy_! Now PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE, YOU _IDIOT_."

_Please leave a message after the tone. _

"_ROB_. I FUCKING _HATE_ YOU. PICK UP THE PHONE BECAUSE I _KNOW_ IT'S BY YOUR BED RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE JUST SAT THERE. ROB. _ROBIN. ROOOOOBINNNNNN. ROB! _GOD DAMN IT, I HATE YO-"

_Bark_.

What?

Wally stopped yelling, and dropped the phone down to his side just as it beeped signalling the end of his message. He glanced down, and sure enough, there was the puppy, staring up at him with his tongue lolling out and a wagging tail.

"You came back?" he asked the puppy. The puppy stared. "What did I do to make you come back?" He thought for a second. "_Oh god-_ is your name Rob? Or…Robin?" The puppy wagged his tail and pawed at Wally's trousers. "Robin." The puppy looked up. "Wow. You really are called Robin." The puppy- Robin- wagged his tail again. "Okay, Robin. I'll call you Robin. Not sure what _Robin_ will think about this but, whatever." Wally shrugged. "Come on, we're going home."

* * *

Wally had to admit. Robin- the puppy- definitely looked like a Robin. He reminded him a bit of Robin- the person. It might have been his really big, adorable eyes that reminded him of Dick's (except the colour), or the mischievous glint that appeared in those eyes whenever he was doing something wrong, and he _knew it_, or how insanely _clever_ he was for just a little puppy. He was definitely a Robin. And Wally was _definitely _not telling Robin that.

"Where have you been?" Barry asked as Wally walked into the living room, having left Robin in his room upstairs. He desperately hoped that the puppy had pooped enough on the walk not to have to go again on his carpet.

"I went for a walk," Wally replied, not untruthfully.

"This early in the morning?" Barry asked, not suspiciously, but not totally trusting.

"I couldn't sleep." Again, not a lie. Robin snored really loudly for a puppy.

Barry decided his reply was suitable, and he stood up, chucking the TV remote onto the couch. "Have you had any breakfast?" he asked, picking up his coffee from the table.

"No, actually."

"Iris is making pancakes. You want some?"

Wally grinned, unable to contain himself with excitement. "Yeah!"

Barry laughed and walked into the kitchen, quickly followed by Wally who was starting to realise how hungry he actually was. _Very_. He slipped onto the chair on the opposite side of the counter to Barry and waited, impatiently tapping his feet against the counter as Aunt Iris cooked the pancakes.

Barry smirked at Wally and took a sip or his coffee. "So how've you been?" Barry asked pleasantly.

"Hm?" Wally tore his eyes away from his Aunt as she finally began to pile the pancakes onto plates and focused his attention on his Uncle. Barry repeated himself. "Oh, uh, I've been okay." Barry raised an eyebrow. "You know, the usual. Hero stuff. School stuff."

"You're still fitting it all in okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Wally agreed, nodding and glancing back at his Aunt again. _Still _putting pancakes on the plates. _Damn_. "I just wish I had a bit more free time, I guess."

"And would do with that free time if you had it?"

Wally opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, his face breaking into a big grin. "Are you getting at something?"

Barry chuckled. "What makes you think that?"

Wally stared at his Uncle with pursed lips. "You _are_ getting at something. What are you getting at?"

"I just heard some stuff." Wally raised an eyebrow. "About you and…someone else…?" Barry smiled widely and Wally felt his face drain of colour, his mind immediately jumping to Dick. He frowned without meaning to- at himself rather than at Barry's words. _Dick_? Why did he automatically think of _Dick_?

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, his eyebrows still creased together in a frown.

"Like I said- just a someone I keep hearing about."

"Who?"

"I'm pretty sure you know," Barry said with a smirk.

Maybe it _was_ Rob_. _No, wait. _Why would it be Rob_? There was _no _logical reason for it to be Robin that Barry was talking about. None at all. They were best friends. Guys.

"No, I don't know. Honest," Wally said, still refusing to believe that Dick was a possibility, despite the constant protesting in the back of his mind.

"_Artemis_."

Dick blinked slowly, his mouth open slightly in confusion. Artemis? _Artemis_? Okay, _Dick _had been more likely than _Artemis_.

Wally's eyes went wide, and he gave Barry a slow headshake. "Artemis?"

"_Yeah_," Barry agreed, a grin on his face.

"Who's Artemis?" Aunt Iris asked as she placed the pancakes on the table in front of the two men. Wally had been so distracted by what his Uncle was saying that he hadn't even realised his food was travelling towards him. What was the _matter _with him?

"Some girl that Wally has a crush on," Barry replied with a wink at Iris.

"_What_?" Wally cried, promptly dropping the fork that he had only just picked up into the maple syrup on his pancakes. "Who told you that?"

"Is it true?" Barry asked, grinning still.

"_No_." Barry glanced at him briefly before looking back down to his own pancakes. "Why would you think that I did?"

"Well, Red Tornado mentioned that you spend quite a bit of time with her, that's all." Wally sighed, leaning his head against his hand. "Are you sure you don't like her?"

"I'm _positive _I don't like her," Wally agreed, irritation etched into his expression. He hadn't even touched his pancakes yet.

"…Is there some other girl you like?"

"No."

"…Is there a _guy _you like?"

Wally nearly fell off his chair. "W-What?" Barry smirked and raised an eyebrow at his nephew curiously. "_No_, of course not! W-Why does there have to be somebody that I like?"

Barry laughed. "There doesn't," he promised. "I just thought- since you haven't liked anyone in a while- that there might be someone." Wally tried to fight off all thoughts of Dick but the infuriating younger boy still managed to appear at the forefront of his mind. _Damn him_.

"Nope," Wally replied, trying to sound more convincing than he felt. "No one."

"Okay." Barry smiled cheerfully and returned to eating his breakfast while Wally stared at his for a second, still feeling a lot less like eating pancakes than he had done a few minutes ago.

* * *

_A/N: _SO I MADE EVERYTHING REALLY CONFUSING JUST BECAUSE IT AMUSES ME AND I WANT TO CONFUSE ALL THE CHARACTERS FOR MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT. GUILTY. SHOOT ME. :D

But other than how fun it was to write. I dislike this chapter. I have no clue why. I'm being all paranoid and awkward.


	4. Day Three

**Disclaimer: **CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO MEEEE.

_A/N: _Oo, lookie! Two chapters in one day, yet again! Fun times. This one's all fluffy and cute. Well, I think it is anyway.

* * *

**_Day 3_**

Now that had been a close one.

Wally was now going to consider himself to be the luckiest boy in the world, and nothing was- right at this moment- going to make him change his mind.

He'd just arrived back from walking Robin, and as he stepped through the back door into the kitchen he was welcomed by the sight of his Uncle stood beside the kitchen counter talking to Bruce Wayne. Wally immediately panicked, tripped over his own feet, and went stumbling across the kitchen floor, the puppy in his arms squirming under his grip. Wally strengthened his grip around the animal, glad that his uncle was facing away from him, making it possible for him to back into the corner of the kitchen with Robin behind him before Barry noticed his presence.

"Oh, hey, Wally," Barry said, turning to his nephew. He paused. "Um," Barry's eyebrows creased together softly, "what are you doing?"

"Just went out for a bit," Wally replied, swallowing and giving his Uncle the most convincing smile he could muster. "Playing basketball at the park."

Barry nodded slightly. "Why the back door?"

Wally paused, his mind going blank for a second. He internally cursed. "Uh…front doors locked. Forgot to take my key." Everyone that went to their house on a regular basis knew that as long as somebody else was in the house, the back door was _always _unlocked.

Barry shrugged. "Okay." Wally tried not to look too relieved as his Uncle began to turn back around again. "Wait- what've you got behind your back?"

Wally felt like he might just die at any second. He might have a heart attack, or his lungs might just give out he was breathing so hard. "Nothing," he said, far too quickly. He forced himself to look straight at Barry. Damn. Damn. _Damn. _He was screwed. He was going to get caught. He was going to get caught, and he had no idea what to do when that happened. He couldn't say it was Dick's fault- Bruce was here. He couldn't say he'd wanted a puppy- Barry knew full well that he disliked the idea of having pets.

"Seriously, what is it? What are you hidi-"

"Barry." Bruce. Barry turned to look at the other man. "We have important things to discuss and I'm on a tight schedule."

"Yes, I know," Barry agreed. He looked back at Wally, then back at Bruce. "Let me just-"

"I have to be at an important meeting back in Gotham in half an hour. Wally can _wait_," Bruce said, giving Barry a look, to which Barry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Right. Fine." With one final warning glance at Wally he turned back to Bruce fully and Wally took full advantage of his position, quickly escaping out into the hall before he had another chance to turn around. Just as he left the room, he glanced over at Bruce and saw the man was giving him a half annoyed, half knowing look, which could only mean that a. He knew about the puppy, and he knew where it had come from, and b. Dick had made him promise not to let Wally get into trouble, if he could help it.

_Damn_, he was one lucky guy.

Wally practically sprinted up to his room and locked himself in, immediately collapsing down onto the bed on his side and turning to TV on. Now he deserved to chill. What Bruce had done for him was sure as hell lucky for the situation but it was only going to buy him time, He knew that Barry was going to come and confront him about it later. He had to be prepared.

With TV, video games and a couple of naps.

Wally flicked through the channels absently until he finally settled on a cooking show. It wasn't particularly interesting. He didn't even like cooking, but Aunt Iris was always telling him that he should watch more educational programmes. This counted, right? He was learning to make an omelette. Maybe he could bribe Barry with his new found cooking skills.

After a few minutes Wally- having already decided that learning to cook was totally impossible- felt another weight jump onto the bed beside him and he held him hand out absently, waiting until Robin walked over to his hand before pulling the little puppy towards him and laying him on the bed between his chest and his arm. Robin didn't seem content to lie down however and stood back up, his tail wagging and thumping against Wally's chest. He stepped forwards, pawing at Wally's arm slightly before turning around and attempting to climb up Wally's chest. Wally laughed slightly as Robin toppled over, landing back over near his arm.

Robin heard him laugh and made his way towards Wally's face, staring at him with big eyes. Wally grinned at the little puppy, and Robin launched himself at Wally's face. Wally screeched and rolled onto his back, only to have the puppy land on his upper chest and start licking his face and wagging his tail. Wally laughed out loud and picked the puppy up, sitting it up and placing Robin on the sheets in front of him. Robin jumped forwards immediately, nibbling on Wally's jeans.

"Hey!" Wally cried, pushing Robin away slightly and scratching behind the puppy's ears. Robin looked up, leaping into Wally's lap and placing his front paws on his chest. He barked quietly, jumping up and down as Wally laughed and stroked his head.

* * *

Wally woke up to the sound of a knock on the downstairs door. He considered going back to sleep, thinking that Aunt Iris would answer it and he didn't have to bother. He rolled over, his arm flailing out to the side, wondering briefly how he had managed to get under the covers of his bed. There was a quiet yelp as his arm hit something solid, and Wally shuffled over, stroking along Robin's back apologetically. The little puppy nudged his way under Wally's arm and lay down, preparing to go back to sleep too.

"Wally! Rob's here to see you!"

Wally groaned slightly, and sat up. "Huh?

"Robin's at the door. Do you want me to pretend you're not in? He doesn't look happy. Have you had a fight?" Aunt Iris called, from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs.

"What? No. Why would we have had a…" Wally ran his hands through his hair drearily, and rolled off the side of the bed, standing up and making his way haphazardly towards his bedroom door. "Let him in will you?"

There was the sound of a door opening downstairs, and Aunt Iris called up, "he's waiting!" before her footsteps could be heard making their way back into the kitchen.

Still feeling pretty uncoordinated, Wally stumbled down the stairs, skipping a good few steps as the edge of his heel slipped off and sent him rocketing down the stairs and landing on his butt at the bottom. He groaned slightly, not even concentrating enough to notice that Dick wasn't laughing at him for making a complete nob of himself.

He dragged himself to his feet easier this time, the fall having woken him up somewhat. He stepped out into the hallway and glanced around, surprised to find that Dick was still stood outside the door, rather than having walked into the house. He flinched under Wally's gaze, shuffling from one foot to another with an expression that resembled someone that wanted to ground to open up and swallow them whole.

"What are you doing outside still?" Dick said nothing. "I mean, you can stay out there if you really want but…well, you usually just come in on your own. What's up?"

Dick hadn't even looked at him yet, instead keeping his gaze firmly fixed onto the carpet in the hall. He didn't move an inch. "Jeez, dude," Wally said, leaning out of the door and grabbing Dick's arm. "I know I said you could stay outside but seriously, don't."

Dick stepped up into the house but still said nothing. He was chewing on his lip, something that he only did when he was either really nervous, or thinking things over too much. "Seriously, man, what's gotten into you? First with the standing outside thing, and now the whole silent treatment. _What_?"

"I don't know. I just thought, you might not want me here…"

Wally stared at his best friend with a blank expression, his features not responding to any sort of attempt Wally made to do _anything_.

Dick glanced at him, and a barely audible sigh escaped from his lips. "I'll just go-"

Wally's eyes widened. "Wait- what- _no_!" Wally cried, grabbing Dick's hand and pulling him back away from the door, and further down the hallway. "Dude, seriously what's the matter? Why- why would I not want you here?" He held onto Dick's shoulders, trying to catch his best friend's gaze but Dick wouldn't let him. Wally stared, totally bewildered.

"Well, on that message from yesterday you were really mad at me," Dick said, his voice sounded just as bewildered as Wally looked. "I came as soon as I found out. Bruce confiscated my phone until I'd done all my homework…I'm sorry. I don't know what I've done wrong and I should probably be mad or something because I don't know what I did, but I don't care. Just please don't hate me." Dick looked, catching Wally's gaze and nearly sending his best friend into a fit of sobs.

Dick looked so sad, and so hurt, and it was all Wally could do not to scoop Dick off his feet and hug him forever. He couldn't believe he'd been so _stupid _and _forgot _about that damn phone call. _God_, what must it have sounded like to Dick? He had been pretty mad (understatement of the century), and Dick obviously believed he'd been serious.

"No, no, no!" Wally cried, unable to control himself as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his younger friend tightly. "I don't hate you. Oh my god, I'm sorry." He felt Dick slowly wrap his smaller arms back around Wally's chest and Wally relaxed slightly. "I didn't mean it. I was stressed about you're damn dog, and about everything else and I was tired, and I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

"Everything else?" Dick asked, looking up at Wally with concern. "Should it be me that's asking you what's wrong?"

"Nah," Wally said, his arms still around Dick's waist. "Just your average hero stuff." Dick frowned a little, not looking convinced. His forehead creased slightly, and Wally refrained himself from reaching up to smooth the skin down. "Honestly, it's no big deal."

"No problems with Barry?"

Wally shook his head. "He hasn't caught me yet, no."

"I meant generally."

Now it was Wally's turn to frown as he stared down at his best friend. "Why would I have any problems with Barry?"

Dick gave him a little smirk, and tilted his head to the side. "Wally, I'm not an idiot. I can tell by your bed head that you were asleep before I arrived, and I heard you unlock your bedroom door when you came down. Unless you're sick, the only reason you fall asleep during the day _and _lock your door is that you're hiding from someone- and you were on too friendly terms with your Aunt for it to be her." Wally stared unblinking at Dick for a few seconds while he stared back, looking up at Wally expectantly.

Wally groaned quietly. "Fine. He nearly caught me with your puppy, but Bats saved me- thanks for that by the way- so now I'm just waiting for him to asking about it. But it's no big deal, he's not really mad at me…yet."

Dick nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Okay, and you're sure you're not angry at me?"

Wally watched silently as the doubt crept slowly back into Dick's eyes, and despite his better judgement Wally reached a hand up to smooth a piece of fallen hair back across his forehead. "Seriously, dude, how could I be mad at _you_?"

"You say that like you've never been mad at me before," Dick responded, a slight blush tinting his skin and a smirk on his face.

"I haven't," Wally replied. "Not _really_, anyway."

Dick's cheeks darkened again, the blush creeping up towards his ears as he stood smiling gently up at Wally without really moving. Wally grinned down at him, trying not to pay much attention to all the thoughts in the back of his mind telling him that this would be the _perfect_ time to just lean down and kiss Dick.

Because he _didn't _want to kiss Dick. It was just a close proximity thing that was making him realise how possible it was _to_ kiss him. Like when he's had villains cornered once or twice before, and they weren't armed, and he realised how easy it would be to kill them. That didn't necessarily mean he _wanted_ to kill them.

Nope. Not even if they were being ridiculously cocky and taunting him with their annoyingly bright blue eyes and soft looking lips. Not even then.

"Hey, Wally, could I have a word with you for a se-" Wally and Dick both looked to the left, to the kitchen. Barry's head was leaning around the half open door, staring openly at the two boys. Something in his expression told Wally that he was trying desperately hard not to let his jaw drop in shock. "…I'm interrupting something," Barry decided.

What? _No_!

Wally looked back at Dick, properly taking in their position for the first time since he'd first pulled his best friend into a hug. His arms were still locked around Dick's waist, his wrists resting on Dick's hips and his hands on the small of his back. Dick's arms were also still wrapped around Wally's chest, and their stomachs were still pressed together, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Should I, uh, come back later?" Barry asked, biting his lip to hide a grin. "I mean, I can totally come back later…the hallway is totally unimportant. It's not like I have to go through it or anything, me and Iris can just stay in the kitchen for…however long. A few hours, a day, _whatever_, it's fine!" Barry glanced at Wally and he brought his fist up to mouth, hiding a smirk with his eyes shining with excitement. "Okay, I'll just go back into the kitchen!"

He disappeared behind the door, and almost immediately, "Iris, Iris, Iris!"

"What?"

"We have to stay in the kitchen!" The two boys could almost hear the excitement in Barry's voice and exchanged half awkward, half amused looks. "We can't go in the hallway!"

There was a pause. "…Why?"

There was another pause, and then a tiny excitable giggle sounded on the other side of the door. "Because our nephew's having a moment with his boyfriend!"

"_Boyfrie-_" Iris gasped, "no way!"

"_Yes way_!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Okay, we should be quiet now…" the voices faded off into tiny excited murmurs between the two adults while Wally and Dick just stared at the kitchen door blankly, now having untangled themselves from each other's arms.

"Well," Wally murmured. "This is…weird."

"Yeah," Dick agreed, his cheeks exploding with colour and a tiny smirk on his lips. "Doesn't matter, let them think what they want. Video games?"

Wally grinned. "Of course!"

* * *

"So, where's my little puppy?" Dick asked as soon as the duo walked through the doorway of Wally's bedroom. Wally turned, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Oh, just look around for him. He's in here somewhere."

Dick started making his way around Wally's bedroom, picking his way through the mountains of discarded clothes and piles of unfinished schoolwork that he knew Wally would never actually end up finishing.

Wally turned away from the door again; heading straight over to the bed with the prediction that Robin would still be asleep there. He wasn't.

"Robin!" he called loudly, turning and scanning the entire room.

"What?"

Wally ducked down low, lifting the sheets up and peering under his bed. "Robin! Where are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!"

"_Robin_, where are you, you little idiot? Come out from where you're hiding, right now!" Wally cried, standing up and glancing around him again. "_Robin_!"

"Dude, I'm _right here_!"

"_Robin_!" Wally walked around to the other side of his bed, lifting up a few piles of clothes in a weak attempt to find the puppy. "_ROBIN_!"

"Dude, _seriously_, what is your problem? Have I gone invisible or something?"

Wally stood up straight and frowned at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"_You_!" Dick cried. "Shouting Robi-"

"Oh _there you are_!" Wally cried, interrupting Dick mid-sentence and making a beeline around him towards the wardrobe. The little puppy was sitting on the floor by the door, a leg of Wally's jeans lying on his head. "Come 'ere, you!" He beckoned to the puppy, who stared back at him with big eyes. Wally rolled his eyes, bending down and collecting Robin up in his arms, leaving the pair of jeans on the floor. "Why didn't you come when I called you, eh?" Robin yawned. "You were asleep?"

"Wait, is that what all the 'Robin's were about?" Dick asked, incredulously. "_He's _Robin?"

"Um…yeah?"

"You gave my puppy, _my name_?"

"But you're name is Dick." Wally got a glare for that. "Okay, yeah, but technically I didn't name him. That's just his name."

"How do you know it's his name?"

"Well, he ran off in the park, and then I called you and started screaming your name down the phone, and _he came back_!" Wally explained. "And he responds to his name, just generally. Watch." Wally looked down at the puppy in his arms, who was leaning against his arm, still looking sleepy. "Robin." The puppy looked up at him and blinked.

"Well I bet he responds to every name," Dick said. "Hey, Jeff!" The puppy carried on staring up at Wally. Wally smirked at his best friend, and got a glare in return.

"Aw, c'mon Rob, it's not so bad!"

"I share a name with a puppy."

"Well, I'm sure the first owners would be very happy to know that it's you that now owns him," Wally said.

"He seems more like your puppy than mine."

Dick flopped down on Wally's bed and gave the ceiling his best death glare. Wally sighed softly, glancing from Dick down to the puppy in his arms. Robin was no longer looking at him, and was instead staring at Dick with wide eyes. His head was tilted slightly, Wally thought in recognition and he was pawing at Wally's arm to be let down.

Wally obliged, placing Robin down carefully on the edge of the bed and watching as he made his way over to the other Robin, who was still staring furiously at the paintwork above his head. Robin- the puppy- reached the other end of the bed and sat down beside Dick's ear, leaning down and using his nose to gently nudge Dick's hair.

Wally watched as Dick's gaze softened slightly, and he reached a hand up, stroking Robin gently along the back of his neck and the top of his head. Robin wagged his tail, lying down on his front next to Dick and nuzzling the side of his face.

"You still think he seems more like my puppy?" Wally asked, grinning lightly, and he saw Dick smirk.

"Actually, now he seems more like _our_ puppy."

_A/N:_ I put a small amount of my fangirling feelings in Barry and Iris. _Shhhh_, there was actually a reason why I made them so. It just isn't obvious yet! __

Also **I'm going on holiday**, which means that this probably won't be updated for a little while now, which is why you're getting 2 chapters now because I decided to be SUPER PRODUCTIVE so that you wouldn't all hate me as much for leaving you! But I might do some writing while I'm on holiday, on my iPod or something, so you might actually get a chapter when I come back, I don't know.


	5. Day Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them…yet.*manic laughter*

_A/N: _Okay. So it's been a while. Shush. It's here now, okay! :3

* * *

_**Day 4**_

Wally awoke the following morning with Dick and Robin both in bed with him. Dick was sleeping on his side, his right hand clutched up against his chest and his left arm sprawled across the pillow, his fingers just touching the tips of Wally's hair. Wally was lying facing him, both arms fairly close to his chest though one hand was lay up against Dick's stomach, and his head was leaning towards Dick slightly. Robin was settled comfortably between them, his head resting on his paws.

"Hey, Dick," Wally whispered huskily. Dick made no response. "_Dick_," he repeated, and brushed his hand up against the younger boy's stomach. "Wake up."

Dick whined slightly, rolling away from Wally and nudging Robin awake in the process. The puppy was up within a second, jumping at his owner in an attempt to wake him up properly. Dick groaned, stretching his arms and ignoring the puppy bouncing all over him.

"What time is it?" Dick murmured sleepily, focusing his bleary eyes on Wally.

Wally checked the clock. "7 o'clock."

Dick groaned, settling back down and pulling the covers- which were lay just around the boys' hips- up to his chin.

Wally laughed and pulled the covers out of his grip. "Come on, sleepy. We have to walk our puppy."

"We were up until three in the morning," Dick said, his complaint muffled by the pillow he'd shoved his face into.

"You're up until three most mornings."

"Not the point, dude. I'm tired."

"Well your puppy isn't."

Dick sat up and glared at Wally. Much like most mornings with Dick, Wally was far too amused by the state of Dick's hair to be intimidated.

"When did you get so wise about how to look after a puppy?" Dick grumbled.

"I googled it."

* * *

Wally and Dick sat beside each other on the park bench as Robin bounced happily around the field, trying to make friends with the pigeons and only managing to scare the off. The poor little thing wouldn't be deterred, however, and began barking happily up at the branches of the tree where the pigeons were perched.

Wally wondered whether he should go pull the puppy away now before he ended up getting pecked in the head, but he decided against it as he was much too comfortable where he was.

He could feel Dick next to him. The younger boy's arm up against his, the warmth that flowed through their jackets, the slight movements that Dick kept making, unable to keep still. Wally glanced at him, watching him as he watched Robin. His blue eyes were big and shining, a small smile spreading across his face every time Robin managed to scare away yet more pigeons.

"You okay?" Dick asked suddenly, turning his gaze to Wally. He didn't seem surprised to see Wally already watching him.

"I'm good," Wally replied, giving him a grin. Dick returned it without hesitation. "Are you?"

"I'm good too," Dick agreed with a soft smile, and leant against Wally's shoulder slightly.

Wally knew he'd been looking at his friend for too long but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dick was watching Robin again, but Wally knew he was aware of the eyes on him.

Before Wally knew what he was doing he'd already leaned over and was pressing a soft kiss against Dick's temple. If Dick found it weird he didn't say anything, only smiling and laying his head into the crook of Wally's neck.

* * *

Dick left soon after they'd finished their lunch, leaving Wally in the living room with his Aunt and Uncle.

This had been the thing he'd been dreading the most. After that episode that the pair of them pulled yesterday in the kitchen, Wally really wasn't sure whether he wanted anything to do with either of them for the next _year_.

It had been bad enough while Rob was there, as they kept glancing at each other and sharing so many sly winks and grins that Wally was tempted to lock himself in a closet and never come out again. He knew Dick noticed the glances too but politely pretended to be oblivious- which actually annoyed Wally more because he would have appreciated not being the only one to look completely mortified.

"So, Wally…"

Wally internally cursed. Dick had barely been out of the door for three minutes and his Aunt was already hinting something.

He paused, "…yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Robin were dating?"

It came out of his Aunt's mouth so bluntly, so carelessly, like she asking to pass the salt. She hadn't even looked at him while she said it; she was still scanning her eyes over the magazine she was 'reading'. When she did glance at him, her expression was so…uncaring, that Wally's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Wally," Uncle Barry said from the other side of the couch, stopping flicking through the channels for just long enough to glace at him. "We're not stupid."

He said it like he'd known it forever, like it was common knowledge, like it had always been so.

"I really don-"

"Wally." He stopped talking, seeing the expression on his Uncle's face. "We really kind of figured it out months ago."

_What?_

"Why else did you think I kept asking if you liked someone?" Uncle Barry asked, a smirk on his lips. "You're _really_ bad at lying, you know. Every time I asked you about a boy you'd practically choke on your own spit."

_What?_

"And next time you want to go out and buy condoms, you don't have to act so awkward about it. I won't say anything."

_WHAT?_

_That's _what his Uncle thought he'd been hiding behind his back when he walked into the kitchen yesterday?

Wally was about to protest, call his Uncle out and tell him how wrong his was, but then he froze. He was stuck. He told his Uncle he was wrong, his Uncle would want to know what he _did_ have behind his back. He let his Uncle carry on believing he was dating Dick, he would have to cope with his Aunt and Uncle freaking out every time he so much as _touched_ his best friend.

"I- uh…I…Oh god…um…"

"It's okay, Wally, you don't have to explain anything," Barry said, still smirking. "Chill. I'm not going to make you go through 'the talk' again or anything." He chuckled at Wally's expression, and turned his attention back to the TV.

Wally laughed nervously, his face crimson, and almost ran out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm never leaving this room again," Wally informed Robin as soon as he closed his bedroom door.

The puppy- who had previously been lay down on Wally's computer chair- sat up and stared at him with big eyes and a tilted head.

"This is ridiculous," Wally vented, pacing up his room slightly. "Why would they even _think_ that me and Rob are dating? What even _possesses _them to think that?"

He groaned, falling back on his bed. "It's not like we've kissed or anything! Well, I kissed him on the head, but that doesn't count- and they didn't even see that! And sure, we were hugging, but that doesn't mean we're _dating_! Why can't I even hug my best friend anymore without people thinking I'm _attracted to him_?"

He stopped talking, fuming in silence as Robin made jumped over the gap between the chair and the bed and padded over the covers towards him. Wally didn't acknowledge the little furry head that poked its way into his vision until Robin started licking his face- at which point he really had no other choice.

He sat up, sitting Robin down on his lap and glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I don't even want to _think_ about what Dick will think about this. I didn't even _deny_ it." He glanced down at the puppy in his lap. "That was totally your fault, by the way."

He sighed and lay down on his back again. Robin sat next to him, leaning his chin on Wally's stomach. Wally stroked his head absentmindedly, thinking to himself.

When he thought about it, he realised how easy it would be for people to think he and Dick were dating. They were always round at each other's houses. They always hung out. Dick always took Wally to the movies and out for meals. Sometimes they fall asleep in each other's arms or with their head in the other's lap. They hugged a lot. And today, Wally had even kissed him on the head.

But the _fact_ was that they were just friends, and that's all they'd ever been. They played video games, and they slept over at each others houses and watched horror movies until three in the morning. They texted each other during class to get each other in trouble, and pranked each other whenever possible.

The _question_ was, whether they both wanted it to be only a friendship.

The _answer_ was, no; Wally didn't.

* * *

_A/N: _It's actually pretty short, so I'm sorry for that. But I think it's quite cute.

As always, leave a review, tell me what you think.

Oh and _vampaddiction_, I had a great holiday thank you, and uh...next chapter? Maybe?


End file.
